


您的包裹，Mr.Potter

by loveyourdj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyourdj/pseuds/loveyourdj
Summary: 快递员德×上班族哈麻瓜现代AU、PWP、OOC病态黑化、强制性交、玩具play私设捏造，作者癖好，不喜勿入





	您的包裹，Mr.Potter

第一次见到那男人的时候从未想过太多。

 

“叮咚——“

 

门铃声提醒屋内的主人，门外有人来访。而前几天在网路购物，正思思念念等着快递寄来的Harry立刻欣喜的拿着原子笔冲到门口，替门外的人开门。

 

不意外穿着快递公司制服的小哥站在门外，礼貌性的压低帽沿，仅露出半张脸，勾着微笑说道：

 

“您的包裹，Mr.Potter。“

 

快递小哥手里捧着一个小纸箱，向前伸到他面前，用食指在签名处比了比。

 

“麻烦您在这签名，谢谢。“

 

“好的。“Harry飞快的在空白栏签下名字，随后抬起头看了下快递小哥，总觉得有些不同。

 

似乎与之前来送货的是不同人，虽然是不知道这家快递公司的运送作业方式，不过之前那位也算是经常送货上门，所以有些熟识了，他犹豫了下决定还是开口询问。

 

在接过那个包裹后，“不好意思，想问一下之前跑这区的那个小哥怎么不是他来送？“

 

转身准备走人的快递小哥，压着帽沿转了回来，对他露出微笑，“他被调去负责别的路线，这区换我接手，很高兴能为您服务。“说完便点点头离开。

 

目送那位快递小哥离开，Harry才拿着包裹关上门。其实他也不是特别在意这件事，只是偶然感到好奇而已，所以并无放在心上，听听便作罢。

 

在那之后他从网路订购商品，确实都是那位小哥送货上门，就连有时候他下班晚了家里没人收货，小哥也会留张纸条与他寒暄，甚至关怀他健康。

 

老实说，经常听Ron他们抱怨其他的快递小哥都奇葩到能上天，各种寄送包裹的方式样样都来，不是给你随意乱扔就是胡乱放置，更夸张就是把你包裹放在某处，但留的地址却群魔乱舞到你根本找不到那个包裹的下落。

 

他倒是能骄傲的说着他这快递小哥人很不错，包裹都小心对待，不会乱扔也不会藏到他找不到。

 

而他万万没想到那位快递小哥隐藏了秘密。

 

那天他回家洗了澡换好居家服，正要到厨房倒杯水来喝的时候，门铃响起。他探出了头看向玄关，会来造访他家的除了朋友及快递员，就无他人了。

 

但这时间他朋友不可能会来找他，因为那对闪瞎狗眼的小情侣有说今晚要去约会，那剩下的可能性就是快递小哥，可是在他有些模糊的印象中，自己这阵子应该没有上网买东西才对。

 

Harry抱着迟疑的心走到玄关。门外的人按了两次门铃就没有继续，这让他不知道对方到底是走了还是继续留在外头等待。

 

他警惕的打开门缝，外头的人见他开门便立刻露出微笑，“太好了，您在家，因看见有灯光所以就猜想您应该是在家的。“

 

“……啊、不好意思，这么晚来应门。“看见是快递小哥Harry松了口气，至少不是什么奇怪的人就好。

 

“这是您的包裹，还麻烦签收。“

 

看了下对方手里拿着有点份量的纸箱，确信了自己并没有网购这件事。他不好意思的搔搔脸颊，“那个是不是哪里搞错了？我没有订东西。“

 

快递小哥低头看了看包裹，又抬头说道：“没错的，上面的确是您的地址，有人寄东西给您。“

 

Harry探过头也看了眼包裹上头的收件地址，正如对方所说的，写得是他家地址，但离奇的是，寄送人他并不认识，住在三条街外。

 

虽然他不认识这个寄件人，可人家快递小哥都特地送来他家，总不能退货吧。因此他只好转身从玄关旁的鞋柜上拿过原子笔签下名字，并从对方手上接过那箱沉甸甸的包裹。

 

道谢后准备要关上门，却被快递小哥伸手阻止阖门的动作，他不解的看向对方，而快递小哥从腰包掏出一把美工刀晃了晃。

 

“不现场打开包裹看看吗？“

 

他不是很理解对方的意思，应该是说他觉得对方的行为已经有些逾越了，侵犯到他的隐私。

 

“呃、不用，我等会自己打开看就行。“

 

“行了，我帮您开吧。“

 

不知为何这小哥很坚持要帮他开箱包裹，甚至已经自行伸手过来摁住箱子，推出刀片缓缓的沿着边缘将封箱胶带割开，最后拨开纸箱盖。

 

他全程都傻愣的没有拒绝，直到包裹被打开了，忍不住好奇心的他低下头去查看箱内物品后，被里头所摆满的东西给惊吓到。

 

全都是情趣用品，各式各样的都有，就连润滑剂也不例外。他惊慌抬起头，眼前的男人手伸了过来，下一秒手里的纸箱应声掉落，所有物品洒满地。

 

—

 

被压在门板上，胯下被膝盖顶着，不争气的性器在按摩棒高速震动下早已抬头抵着内裤及外裤巍巍地颤抖。他一手扯着男人的制服，一手虚软的推抓着男人拿按摩棒的手，原本想反抗的他，只能咬牙忍住快要从嘴边溢出的呻吟。

 

他不知道这一切都是怎么发生的，只知道男人进到屋内捡起满地的情趣用品放回纸箱内，并且安置在鞋柜上后，就把他摁到门板上了。

 

好吧，他知道一切都怎么发生的，但他可真的就不知道对方的目的及这么做的理由了。

 

霎那间按摩棒的震动停止，不过接着是他的裤子被往下扯，硬是要将他的性器掏了出来，在男人的指腹摩擦过马眼时，Harry几乎拱了起来。

 

刚被强烈震动过的性器特别敏感，尤其是龟头的部分，所以当男人一次次的反覆搓揉捻转，根本要了他半条命，过于刺激使他神智飘走。

 

男人的手轻抚上他的耳朵，仿佛相当怜爱似，轻柔的抚摸他耳边发丝，在他放松之际逼近亲吻上他的嘴唇。虽这不是他的初吻，可他也还是第一次跟同性接吻，因此Harry拉回了神智，抬起手就是要推开对方，可惜的是他来不及动手就被对方给抓住了手压到门板上固定，不过在他挥手同时也凑巧把男人一直都带着的鸭舌帽给拨掉。

 

曝露在灯光下的铂金发丝，及那一双宛如要把人活剥生吞的灰眸都让Harry瞬间愣住不敢乱动。要他说的话，这男人相当的美丽，但是那种危险的美，带有荆棘的美，随便碰一下就会被刺伤。

 

男人故意用力握住他的性器，他立刻惊呼，对方一捉到机会就叼住他的嘴唇啃咬，侵占他的口腔，绑架他的舌头，舌与舌之间滑溜又黏腻的触感让他晕了头。不自觉男人已经放开他的手，转而伸进他的嘴里扣住嘴角不让他有机会闭嘴，一直保持嘴巴大开舌头无处可放的状态。

 

软嫩的舌尖不断舔弄过上颚及贝齿，最后吸含住他的舌尖往外拉扯，这全都刺激着他的感官。男人用食指与中指夹住他的舌头，挤压舌肉，抠刮舌苔，直到他无法吞咽的唾液淌流的到处都是才罢休。

 

他被男人往前拉抱在怀里，头轻靠在对方的肩上。而那隻刚才玩弄他舌头的手探到后面，扯下脱了前面一半的裤子，让他屁股完整露了出来。

 

原本靠在男人肩上还在恍惚的Harry，在男人挤出润滑剂搓热并顺利滑入一根手指进到后穴时，惊吓的大喊：”噫——不可以，快拿出去！”

 

对方不理会他的抗议，从纸箱内翻出一个东西，装上电池启动开关发出嗡嗡声。Harry认得这声音，跟他平时自己在玩弄的时候的东西一样，此时此刻男人手上拿得正是跳蛋。

 

在他还没开口说不行之前，男人就用两指撑开后穴将跳蛋整颗塞入他体内，震动摩擦着内壁的感觉让他不小心爽得翻白眼。他越是收缩挤压，那颗跳蛋就越是往深处跑，实在搞得他欲仙欲死。

 

随后男人又从纸箱内摸出一个用品，在他旁边晃了晃，”我们先用这个帮您适应，您说好吗？”

 

他侧头看了下对方手上的东西，那是个做得像性器模样的透明粉色按摩棒，他立刻吓得频频摇头。

 

“不……不行，进不去的，拜托不要！”

 

“也是呢，您之前的包裹中就没有买过。”

 

男人笑语，但却让他惊恐的抬起头，接着是转为愤怒，”你偷拆开我的包裹看过？”他忽然有个令自己也感到害怕的猜想，该不会过去他所有网购的东西全都被眼前这家伙给偷窥了吧。

 

“我们就别拘泥这件事了，Mr.Potter。”

 

铂金发男人低头吻了吻他的侧脸，那双手再次拨开他的屁股缝，将那个他讲话同时已经涂抹上大量润滑剂的按摩棒抵在入口处打转，不时推进一点点顶端便马上又抽出。

 

Harry这下软了，他刚刚逼问人的气势都没了，只能软绵绵的倚着对方，哭着求饶不要插进去。

 

但男人依旧保持微笑，吻了他额头，接着他感到一股撕裂从尾椎往上迅速攀爬到后脑，男人一个使力把在入口处来回摩擦的按摩棒直接插了进去，因站姿所以只有进去一半，但却顶到他的前列腺，被撑大又夹杂酥麻的感觉，Harry几乎立刻射了出来。

 

“您真可爱，这样就射了。果然您屁股相当敏感。”

 

他眼前一片空白，要形容的话，应该是眼冒金星，压根没有把对方的话听进耳里。在男人的操控下好几次抽出插入都基本以撞上他前列腺为目的，直到最后一次男人变换角度，不再只是进入一半，而是整根按摩棒插入将里头的跳蛋一并推到深处，一瞬间Harry紧捉对方的制服，无声的尖叫。

 

Harry仰着头，腰被男人给抱着，屁股被性爱玩具给玩弄，每一下戳进体内快速撑开内壁，每一下抽出内壁就剧烈收缩等着玩具再次的进来撑开。

 

这比他自己买那些玩具，自己玩弄屁股来的厉害许多，一直以来他都不敢真正把跳蛋塞进去，顶多在外围震一震，到最后拿来震性器。就连手指也只不过戳进去过一个小拇指而已，从未像这样吞吐过这么粗大的玩具，他无法相信自己竟然会有屁股被开发完全的一天。

 

明明被一个不算熟识并陌生的男人给侵犯，理应要感到耻辱的，但他并没有，则是放荡的扭着腰吞吐着玩具，嘴里频频冒出甜腻的吟哦。

 

射过一次的性器在屁股被玩具反覆抽插之下，又再次抬起头，顶着男人的大腿可怜兮兮流着水，他在扭腰摆臀之际，也悄悄磨蹭着男人，想为前面的小兄弟纾解难耐。早已发现到他意图的男人只是笑而不语，继续以各种角度将玩具塞进他的屁股，而就在男人用力插入的最后一下，他抖着身子第二次射出精液，乳白浓稠的液体喷溅在男人的裤上。

 

射精过后他感到相当疲软，整个人全身重量都压在对方身上，他想就这样进入贤者时间，可男人不放过他，马上握着玩具又展开第二轮的进攻，这次是采用浅出深进的模式，玩具在体内的同一个位置来回摩擦搅弄，顶着体内跳蛋磨蹭，这把他逼得生理泪水都挤了出来，咬着下唇哭泣。

 

在他觉得自己就快要第三次射精之时，男人忽然停下动作，”差不多可以了吧。”说完便准备把按摩棒往外抽，察觉到异状的Harry立刻回过神出声制止。

 

“等、等一下，别现在拔出……啊嗯！”

 

他的话来不及说完，那根按摩棒便整个从他体内滑动撤出，并且在顶端离开入口处的时候发出”啾啵”的水声。原本被撑大填满的后穴突然失去填充物，一股空虚感立即爬上他全身，侵蚀他的大脑，后穴一张一合，仿佛在等待着有个东西进去满足它们。

 

“您好像很难受，没关系很快就会让您舒服的。”

 

男人把按摩棒随意扔弃，把他重新摁回门板上，他茫然的看着对方，接着便看见男人自行解开皮带拉下底裤掏出从刚才开始就抵着他小腹的性器，一看到那尺寸他立刻铁青了脸。

 

在对方将他两条腿抬离地之后他意识到不大对，按照这发展他已经能知道接下来对方会怎么做，便试图凶狠起来，大声喝止对方。

 

“不、那个进不来的，不要！你不能这么做！”

 

男人的身体贴了上来，龟头处从阴囊下滑过，摩擦到他还在收缩的后穴，”刚才那个玩具的尺寸您都吞的进去，这个肯定没问题的。”

 

“你的太大了！不可能！”

 

“不试试看怎么知道？”

 

语毕男人便从下往上的挺入，这角度一瞬间贯穿他体内，惊得Harry仰头吐出舌头。光是尺寸与形状就不能与玩具相提并论，更何况男人的性器非常炙热硬挺，比起玩具冷冰冰地插抽，真正的性器才是能在弯曲的肠壁内掌控方向猛刺与戳弄。

 

整个人悬浮在空中，唯二的支撑就是下头的性器及背后的门板，他双手死命搭在男人的肩膀上，想多一点支撑处却徒劳无功。过于粗大的性器在他体内有技巧的捻转摩擦摇动，每抽出再次插入时都会发出淫靡的水渍声，男人的阴囊在挺入后拍打上他屁股时同样也发出肉体碰撞声。

 

Harry觉得自己几乎因此快要死掉，他从来没有这么刺激过，不光只是因为他是个处男而已，而是他自慰的时候也未达到这种高潮巅峰。

 

体内的跳蛋还在持续震动，刺激着他直肠深处的嫩肉，被男人松手不予理会的电源键垂在空中摇晃，扯着线条牵动那颗跳蛋，每当跳蛋有要往外滑出的倾向，又会因男人的挺入重新推到里头。

 

“您好可爱，Harry。我能叫您Harry吗？”

 

“……啊唔、不……嗯……”

 

“Harry我很高兴能让您这么舒服。”

 

“你、唔……呼啊……这混蛋……”

 

两条腿被男人向两旁分的很开，未完全褪去的底裤外裤都卡在膝盖处，这姿势让被推上高潮而痉挛的他更加难受，小腿肚一抽一抽的很疼，大腿根部也有拉到筋的感觉。性器则是随着男人的顶撞在小腹前晃来晃去，他很想伸手去给自己撸一下，但这姿势他没法放开扶着男人的手去做。

 

就在他几乎要爽的翻白眼时，男人突然顶到最深处这不意外使他猛地射了出来。多次射精消软的性器软趴趴的贴在小腹上，他内心咒骂这家伙真的有够混蛋，让他不靠撸管仅靠屁股就射精三次了。

 

还在平缓起伏过大的呼吸，铂金发男人似乎都是如此的恶趣味，不打算让他休息，在空中就想把他转过身背对，可性器跟跳蛋还插在里头，这害Harry着急的大喊：”别、先拔出去再——嗯啊！”

 

同样男人都不让他把话讲完就这样保持插入的姿势将他180度旋转，体内的性器便也跟着180度摩擦着内壁。当他双脚终于能着地，裤子也全数从膝盖褪到脚踝，比起卡在膝盖的不适感，现在全脱了还比较好，可他才高兴不过几秒，刚旋转一圈的性器仿佛抓准时机用力往前一顶，他就这样被硬生生的顶撞趴上门板，颤着腰发抖。

 

嘴角流着唾液，鼻子也流出了点鼻水，眼睛更惨泪水流的满脸都是，圆框镜片因过度燥热起了一层薄雾，模糊他的视野。

 

改为背后位进入，变成与刚才被玩具操弄一样，男人每一下插入都会先撞上敏感的前列腺接着才会快速往上滑顶到深处。他的身高原本就比男人矮了点，而这姿势迫使他必须踮着脚尖抬高屁股才能完整吞吐那根性器，随着逐渐加快的抽插，他感到双腿渐渐没了力，小腿发痠，脚尖往后移动，直到他双腿真的承受不住自身重量并向后打滑，整个人失去重心的跪趴到地上。

 

这插曲让男人的性器毫无征兆的从他体内滑出，而他还未来得及抱怨膝盖疼，男人便跟着压低身子，二话不说重新捅入甬道，甚至整个人前胸贴着他后背，双手紧紧抱住他的腹部不肯松手。男人一个劲的耸动，完全不打算要放过他或是换个姿势，靠在他耳旁呵着气，不时啃咬上他的耳骨。

 

“靠、放……嗯噫……放开我！”

 

“这怎么行，我不能这么轻易放走您。”

 

“……哼嗯……你他妈的、混帐……”

 

Harry觉得自己的头很疼，靠在地板上当然疼了，身后的家伙还全身压住紧紧抱着他，害他想起身也不行，只能双手撑地留着口水咒骂男人，边承受屁股里的冲击。男人没有如一开始那样全数抽出又全数插入，而是插在里头反覆的碾压内壁嫩肉，而且Harry都怀疑对方是不是故意把跳蛋越推越里边，那粗大的龟头搅弄的一塌糊涂，又加上跳蛋高频率震动刺激，搞得他软烂的几乎没有力气去反抗。

 

“Harry，我要射了。”

 

一听见男人在耳边讲的话，Harry惊慌失措起来，他不能让这个人随心所欲成这地步，说要射在他体内就射，他必须要有选择权的。

 

他拼命抬起手往后推搡男人，”不能射在里面！快拔出去！拜托了就唯独这个不行……呜……”

 

“但是您里面太舒服了，而且还咬着我不放。”

 

“你放手就能出去了，快、嗯……放手啊！”

 

忽然男人大手一抓，握住他垂在空中正巍巍打颤的性器，配合搅弄的动作撸动起他柱身，并且从地板上捡回随意乱扔的按摩棒，开启震动开关后就直接压在他的前端上。他不得不说前后两边同时被如此刺激，根本是一次性将他推到快感巅峰，他哭着喊着颤抖着，最后在男人这恶意的强烈爱抚下成就今天第四次的射精，也接收了男人的精液浇灌在直肠内深处，他能感觉到精液的黏糊在里面流动。

 

射出来的精液因次数有点多，颜色显得有些浅淡，可他根本不在乎这些，他现在只觉得眼前、脑袋一片空白，全身都还处于颤慄的状态。铂金发男人右手糊起他射在地上的精液，左手抱着他的腰抬起他上身，双腿跪在地上的他，屁股坐在男人性器上，真要说应该是屁股吞着男人的性器，这个人都射精了还不软甚至还继续插在里面浅浅抽动，体内过多满溢而出的精液随着抽动缓缓从柱身两旁流出。

 

那双大手摸上他的小腹，男人将右手上Harry他自己的精液涂抹在腹部，打转几圈按压了下小腹，贴在他耳后轻吻他侧颈，然后小声低语：

 

“您喜欢我送的礼物吗？Harry。”

 

男人那咬字清晰的话语，准确无误的传进明显失神的他耳里。这使本来已无神智的Harry立刻瞪大了眼睛，空白的脑袋里浮现出那纸箱上寄件人名字。

 

——Draco Malfoy。

 

这与身后男人制服胸前名牌写得名字一模一样，一直以来他都没有特别仔细去记对方的名字，而从这刻起，这名字深深烙印在他脑中。

 

Harry这才恍然大悟，原来这男人打从一开始就盯上他，并且盘算着一切，等待时机成熟。他瞬间放软了身子，就这样倒在男人的怀抱中。

 

如果说Draco Malfoy是头野兽的话，那他就是那个猎物了。他决定放弃挣扎，因为他知道他肯定无法从这男人的掌心逃脱，只能绝望的任由这头美丽的野兽撕裂开他的动脉，静静等待死亡。


End file.
